Whether You Like It Or Not
by Kare Uta
Summary: Oneshot.Kai's hurting himself badly and the others find out, how will they react?


_**Whether You Like It Or Not**_

The young slate haired boy sat on the bathroom floor as he's memories started flooding his mind again. He scrunched his crimson eyes shut, suppressing the usual aching pain his heart felt and keeping back all his tears, calling himself weak every time one slipped. He had just got his memory back, a memory he had suppressed a long time ago. It was like an old rusty key being put into the ever rusty door, and it had all just come rushing back once the door was open and he caught sight of all that was inside.

Kai then started to drag the deadly blade across his pale arms and wrists where light pervious scars could be seen drawn over the soft porcelain skin. The crimson blood slowly dripped onto the white tilled floor, creating a small puddle of the crimson liquid at his feet.

He dragged it again, again and again, making the blood rush out faster and faster, making the puddle bigger, and the cuts deeper. One tear slipped from his cheek, falling directly onto his open cut. The warm salty water brought a stinging pain to the surface of Kai's wound but he didn't utter a word or let any other sign of weakness show.

After letting himself bleed for a few minutes longer he sighed, walking over to the sink, putting his arm under the cold running water, hoping to stop the bleeding before his team mates came back.

Once it had stopped, he quickly bandaged it up as he had heard the front door closing. He put on a black long sleeved top, cleaned up the blood from the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

All his friends, Ray, Max, Tyson and Hilary were there on the sofa, all obviously waiting for him, as they each kept their eyes cast down at the ground.

"Kai we know what you've been doing to yourself." said Hilary, her face fixed to the ground.

"I haven't been doing anything to myself, you idiots." Kai replied coldly as he went to walk out of the room.

"Please Kai, we really want to help you." Max called after him, being brave enough to lift his head to look after Kai.

"I don't need help with anything!" Kai growled fiercely at the younger boy.

"We know you've cut yourself Kai, it's not that hard to tell." Ray said, defending Max as he stood up.

Kai hesitated before turning round, "Why would you want to help me with something like this?" he asked quietly, slowly giving in to them.

"Because we're your friends." Hilary stated as she also lifted her head looking into his dark saddened eyes with her ruby ones.

He sighed before walking back over to them and then cautiously sitting next to Hilary.

"Why?" was all Ray was able to ask as he lifted his head and looked at him with worried filled amber orbs.

"Please tell us Kai," said Hilary as she placed her hand on his. Kai felt a tingle go up his arm from where she had laid her hand. He wanted to move away from her quickly in fear she would do something to him. He shook his head, she wouldn't hurt him, she was his friend.

"Yeah, come on dude spill the beans." said Tyson smiling, hoping to try and cheer up his friend.

Kai looked at all their caring faces and decided to tell them everything. He explained every memory in great detail, like it had just happened to him recently. He later said that some comments they used to make about him actually hurt him in addition to his childhood memories. Somehow they just fitted together and only made things worse for him. All rushed to say they were sorry for the things they used to say but Kai only replied by saying that it didn't matter to him anymore.

Hilary moved closer to Kai, watching to see if he was uncomfortable with her before hugging him gently. That one gesture showed Kai that she cared, she wouldn't hurt him. No. He already knew she wouldn't, it just confirmed it. So he hugged her back and smiled lightly.

Hilary smiled through her own tears. Tiredly Kai pulled out of the hug and rested back against the sofa, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. "Tired, Kai?" Ray asked.

"Talking takes a lot out of me in case you haven't noticed." Kai said with a smirk.

"Well go get some sleep." Tyson told him.

Kai looked on uncertainly. He knew sleeping would do him some good at the time but he didn't want to risk it. Now his secret was out in the open so if anything happened he wouldn't be able to do anything without feeling guilty.

"He's right, Kai."

"Yeah and we'll be right down here if you need anything." Hilary added kindly.

Kai looked at each of their supportive looks. It's not like they were just going to leave him alone, it didn't seem like they'd do something like that to him so he nodded carefully. Making his way up to his room, he thought back to how caring the others where with him, how they didn't pressure him too much but only enough to get him to talk to them a little about what was going on with him. Maybe, them knowing wasn't such a bad thing, maybe something good would come out of it.

Over the next couple of weeks, Kai had actually hurt himself less and less before finally stopping, and all he had needed to do was tell his friends. He didn't entirely regret telling them, he did though whenever they kept checking up on him, especially during training. They'd constantly ask him if he was ok taking over training and he knew they only did it out of care for him but sometimes he couldn't help but yell at them, telling them that no matter what he was still himself and if he thought that he wouldn't be able to handle training than he would have done something about it instead of ignoring it.

The others all had doubted that of course but in the end they never realized how serious Kai was about it. He stuck by everything he needed to do but now that they knew what was wrong with him he began to take things a bit easier when he saw things as getting far too much for him to handle.

Although, there where times he clearly pushed himself too far but his friends where always there to keep him in line at the end of the day. They looked out for him when he needed it like he had secretly looked after them for so long. He had to admit, that they were rather annoying once in a while. Probably one of the most annoying teams he ever met but they were his annoying team, his friends at the same time. They were his friends, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
